1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to photo display structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved photo display arrangement permitting the ease of mounting and visual display of a matrix of photo webs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Photo display structure is available in the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,025,581; 4,450,638; 4,807,377; and 4,979,323.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a photo display arrangement enjoying ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the ease of display and the mounting of photos for visual observation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.